Strudel
Strudel is a female Dachshaund with a 'German '''accent who is the smartest of the group. She uses the squirrels on the team to help her build her inventions since she doesn't have opposeable thumbs (even though often times she wishes she did and even invents a robotic human-hand that the kennel kitties steal). Strudel is voiced by Alanna Ubach. Personality Strudel is intelligent and level-headed. She usually keeps a calm demeanour, but can lose her temper when something goes wrong, making exclamations in german. Although she enjoys her position as Shelter 17's tech expert, she sometimes expresses regret over not going on many missions, which she believes is due to her unathletic body shape. Strudel can be arrogant at times: During ''Olaf in Love, she was asked if a plan of hers would work, and she replied "It is my idea, therefore it is brilliant." Strudel is very fond of her squirrel helpers, Mr. NutNut in particular. Profile Strudel's first focus episode is Dogs on a Wire. Sullen over the lack of action in her position, she is chosen by Lucky to bring a circus dog named Chuckles back to his home. After getting Chuckles back to his owner, Trixie, Strudel inadvertantly gets in on the act, covering her lower half in sparkly pink paint and balancing on a rubber ball. The ringmaster then incorporates Strudel into the act. Strudel, amazed at herself, agrees to stay, forsaking her role in the Pound Puppies, and taking on the stage name "Glitterpants". One night, Strudel is called to go on solo. She is ecstatic at first, unlucky Lucky comes in and tells her that circus head, Mr. Ringbinder intends to sell off Trixie's other dogs, and only keep her. Once on the trapeze platform, Strudel feigns stage fright to get the rest of Trixie's dogs to join her. Afterwards, Trixie and her dogs make a deal with another circus (Which would allow them to stay together) and Strudel returns to Shelter 17 with the others. She declares that her showbiz days are over, but can't resist doing one more flip. In My Fair Rebound, Strudel revealed that she was once a show dog. Though she never won any awards, she uses her experience to train Rebound. In Toyoshiko! Bark Friend Machine, Strudel becomes friends with Toyoshiko, a robot dog that was brought to the pound by Milton Feltwadle. When it is learned that Toyo had recorded everything that went on in the Pound Puppies' headquarters, she voluntarily erased her memory with a magnet, leaving Strudel heartbroken at the loss of her friend. Strudel, after several days, reprograms Toyoshiko to where Toyo can't record anything and still function. In Call of the Squirreldog, Strudel's past with Mr. NutNut is revealed. When the squirreldog was brought to Shelter 17, Strudel took it upon herself to prove to him that he was really a squirrel. By the time this was accomplished, she had become attached to him, and they sadly parted ways. Shortly afterward, Strudel went looking for NutNut, but was pinned under a fallen tree branch. Strudel was rescued by NutNut, and she gleefully asked him to come back to the pound. NutNut agreed, and brought several other squirrels with him. In Olaf in Love, she attempted to use information she had gleaned from movie and TV to get Olaf together with Gertrude. Her suggestions that Olaf "play it cool" resulted in Gertrude storming out, with Strudel later admitting her mistake. When Olaf and Gertrude finally did get together, Strudel wanted to stay and watch, for the purpose of "scientific research." Category:Characters Trivia *For Strudel's voice actor's (Alanna Ubach) interview click this link!http://poundpuppies2010.wikia.com/wiki/Alanna_Ubach_Interview Category:Characters